Large sprayer systems apply nutrients, herbicides, paints, chemicals and other liquids such as those used in the agriculture or manufacturing industries. These systems tend to have large physical structures, particularly boom assemblies that extend outwardly perpendicular to the direction of travel and support fluid distribution pipes and spray devices for the distribution of liquid across a wide geographical area. In some applications, the spray devices are mounted on drop apparatuses along the underside of the boom assemblies that position the spray devices closer to the ground. However, the size of the boom assemblies and associated components may present challenges when transporting or maneuvering the sprayer systems.